User talk:Thor2000
Hi Thor2000 -- we are excited to have Unsolved Mysteries Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro 's Logo |} Hi Thor! I couldn't help overhearing your plea for help on M1shawhan's page on the Marvel Database. Is there anything I can do to help? I'm a helper with the Entertainment team, and an admin on all the Comic Databases. I read your inquiry on the Marvel talk page, but don't really understand what you'd like to do. You've got "three list pages assigned for the Wanted Cases, Unsolved Murders, Lost loved Ones and Mysterious Death Cases (which sounds like four), but they're not linked up right to where they should be coming up". Which pages are the lists, and where should they be linked to? :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:07, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :Looking a little closer, it seems you do have four lists: UNSOLVED MURDERS, MYSTERIES AND UNSOLVED MURDERS, Lost, and Mosted Wanted Files. I can see that Lost is the Lost loved ones, and UNSOLVED MURDERS or MYSTERIES AND UNSOLVED MURDERS could be Unsolved Murders, and maybe Wanted Cases is Mosted Wanted Files, but I can't find the list of Mysterious Death Cases. Is that a different page than these? :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:14, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :I've had big gaps in updates so I haven't been keeping track, so yeah: Wanted to Wanted, Unsolved Murders to Unsolved Mysteries, Lost Loved Ones to Lost and the fourth is for cases that don't fit under those three. If you can link those up to where they should land and cognate the appropraite titles, I'd be appreciative. If I catch a clog late, we can just adjust it again. Thor2000 18:30, 15 December 2008 (UTC) : Can you fix the Navigation side bar too? Thor2000 18:40, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::I think I get what you mean, I moved the lists to appropriate names, and rebuilt the Navigation Side bar so that it points to them. That should get you off and running. :) ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 19:49, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks a lot, dude. I'm eternally, grateful. I've obviously written a few casefiles and lists, but I've still got to figure a way to make templates and make the site look nicer. I'm hoping to create a site that should look like more the series' official webpage should look like and let fans of the series look up every cases by episode, directly and by common themes in each one, like by state or timeframe. I don't have internet at home so I have to do this a bit at a time. Thor2000 16:52, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Sounds like a big undertaking. A little at a time is probably the best way to do it. If you ever run into any other questions, feel free to leave me a message anytime, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Good luck! :) ::::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:30, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Nope It's labeled Instructions. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:11, 17 December 2008 (UTC) --I found it; I just can't figure out why it won't come up through the side tool bar. Thor2000 18:47, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::It came up for me when I went to "Contributing", left the mouse on that for a second, and the little side menu came up with 'Instructions', which I clicked. That went straight to your Instructions page when I clicked it. . . What are you doing? ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 04:57, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ---- The same thing. I was trying to create the link before and after I posted that message, and about the eight-tenth attempt to create the working link, it finally worked. I just ran out of time to let you know I finally got it. Sorry bout that. Thor2000 15:46, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :No problem, glad it's all cleared up. :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 19:29, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Response I responded on my talk page. — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:01, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Font You might try to use word pad or notepad instead of Word, they usually work pretty good, and the files are smaller to save. — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 19:16, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Categories Sadly, no. You do have the option of putting each smaller category in a larger one, but I'm not sompletely sure that's what you're looking for. So you could have Category:Articles, with Category:People and Category:Things inside it, by adding Category:Articles to the other two categories' pages. So in essence, the page that has Category:People on it will also be in Category:Articles, though I can't remember if they'll both show up that way, or if only People will show. (That's what I expect). Hope this helps, — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 19:28, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Pretty Doesn't need to be pretty to be pretty sweet! You should also check out EditPadPro through Google. I love it because I can use regular expressions to search and replace, and you can have a bunch of tabs open to work on at the same time. I'm not sure how I used to get along without it. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:28, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Site Traffic I'm not 100% sure. When I've heard about how well a wiki is doing, it was usually in a big spreadsheet listing. The guy who makes the spreadsheet for wikia staff is Danny. Try asking him on his talk page. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:36, 22 April 2009 (UTC) russelco woman09 hi thor 200 thank for welcome me on board .this page is slow typing bob About John Cheek, you're telling me that over 16 years after his disappearance, he STILL hasn't been found? * If there's been an update as to his whereabouts, I haven't found it. Thor2000 15:17, June 16, 2010 (UTC) specific episode I am trying to determine if a show my mother saw years ago was on Unsolved mysteries. It was about several siblings who had been separated and sent to an orphanage in Missouri Valley, Iowa. This was sometime between 1930 and 1940. Gradually, they separately found their mother's grave and began leaving messages on it. They found each others messages (sometime in the 1980's or 1990's) and reunited. This episode is important to me because it was my mother's family that originally took the baby of this family it after the mother died. Some of my mother's siblings (now in their 90's) have seen the program, but some haven't. It would be great to order a copy of the episode. Thanks for any help you can give me. Robin * Robin, I'm not sure I recognize the segment. I've got limited descriptions/facts on the cases I've got listed and I'm missing descriptions/facts on cases I don't have listed. If the case is on the site at all, check the Lost Loves cases and cross-check with Iowa. That might help. Thor2000 16:25, June 17, 2010 (UTC) looking for episode I'm looking for an episode that aired late 1989, October, November, perhaps early December 1989 about a woman who was murdered, strangled, raped. She was actually murdered 1984 and was a "cold case" until case taken off shelf, body exumed and face reconstructed and a media blast including unsolved mysteries episode done late 1989 about her. One significant thing about case is she wore a necklace "#1Grandma" which is why dectective's reopened her case. Thanks for help. Please respond to: barbgrandon@SBCglobal.net Looks like a fun site! I love Unsolved Mysteries. Used to watch it every week when I was a kid. Still love it and wished it was on DVD now. Is it? I don't know if it is or not...LOL! Anyway, I enjoy reading the stories and such. Thanks for creating this wonderful site. God bless, Leana Jo H. Unresolved cases Hi Thor! I wanted to ask you a question about the category of Unresolved. I was wondering what the category specifically means, because I believe it means that the case was mostly solved, but there are still some unanswered questions about it. I was a little confused about it. Thanks in advance, Unsolved243 * That's basically it. It's reserved for cases that are "partially solved." Murder cases where the culprit was captured but the body remains missing, fugitives who took their lives to escape prosecution... basically, any case which has reached a resolution but has left unanswered questions. I first used it on the Tracy Jo Shine case where her accused killer was caught, but he refused to disclose her wherabouts and I started applying it to other cases. Thor2000 16:11, February 7, 2011 (UTC)